Crissy Lynn
Crissy Lynn is a character and the secondary antagonist from the 2008 remake of Prom Night. She is played by Brianne Davis. She is the rival of Lisa Hines and is competiting against her for prom queen. She is also very snobby towards Lisa, Donna and Claire. Her boyfriend is Rick Leland, Bobby's friend and fellow football teammate. She is later horrified over the deaths of Michael, Claire, and Lisa when her friend April mentions what she overheard from the authorities. Prom Night Crissy is first seen at the hotel along with her friends April and Taylor. She is wearing a black dress when she interrupted the principal just as she was complimenting Lisa's prom dress and says that it's so inappropriate. Lisa responds by complimenting Crissy's dress as being so simple and so her. Donna tells Crissy that its prom reminding her that they should all just get along and to forget about the past. Crissy snobbingly tells Lisa that as fellow prom queen nomminee she wants to wish her luck because she is gonna need all she can get. Angered, Lisa asks "you think you got it all wrapped up do you?", Crissy responds saying "well there certainly not propped up and amply like yours are that's for sure!". She, April and Taylor walk away laughing as Ronnie pulls back Lisa from retaliating and encourages her that she will be queen. Later, while the high school flashback video was playing, Rick tells Crissy that they should go upstairs but Crissy tells him that they are about to announce the prom king and queen. Rick tells her that the DJ is taking a break and after thinking that her boyfriend doesn't care at all about their popularity, she asks him what if Ronnie wins king instead of him. Rick could care less asking what if he does. She reminded him that Ronnie is Lisa's boyfriend and she can't be crowned with Lisa's boyfriend. Rick tells her that Ronnie is a starting quarterback for two seasons in a row. Rick's friend agrees with him saying it could do a lot worse. Crissy looks at him with a warning face and he walks away. Rick tells her besides maybe she won't even win. This angers Crissy and Rick walks away telling her to call him when its time because he'll be upstairs. As he leaves she says "If you were any dummer I'd have to water him". Later Crissy goes on stage as the nominees for prom king and queen are announced. After the nominees for the prom king and queen are called up on stage Crissy stands with her fingers crossed while smiling. Before the prom king and prom queen are about to be announced, Detective Winn who knows that Richard Fenton is in the building looking for Donna sounds the emergency alarm and evacuates the entire hotel. Angered over not knowing if she is prom queen, Crissy snatches the card from the principal and rips it open. She is horrified to learn that Lisa has been voted prom queen and rips the card in two before angrily storming off. April and Taylor pick up the ripped card and are also concerned over their friend for not winning prom queen. Crissy is seen walking out of the hotel passing and ignoring Donna who is coming out of the bathroom just as the building is evacuated. Outside Crissy, Taylor, April and Rick see the police storming into the building. They soon find out what's going on when they learn about the disappearaces of Michael, Claire, and Lisa (who were all murdered by Fenton). A teary eyed April mentions that she heard someone said that Claire was murdered and that Michael and Lisa were missing. The SWAT team later find the victims' bodies shortly afterwards. Trivia *Crissy was the runner up to Lisa for prom queen. It is asummed that she has been voted prom queen in Lisa's place due to the school being stunned over Lisa's death. *Crissy was Lisa's rival and she was trying to maintain her popularity by ousting Lisa as prom queen. She was angered over learning that Lisa was voted prom queen, but later became shocked after learning about Lisa's disapperance and murder. *Crissy is one of the character's who's not a victim of Richard Fenton's killing spree. The others being April, Taylor, Rick and Ronnie. Category:Survivours Category:Students Category:Prom Night 2008 Characters Category:Characters